The Power of Being Vulnerable
by XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX
Summary: When reading stories, the boy usually falls for the girl who is his best friend, his enemy or the girl who has been 'basically' family since birth. You never hear about the story where the boy fell in love with the mousy nerd who literally had no friends, not at Hogwarts or home.
1. The Power of Liking Someone

When reading stories, the boy usually falls for the girl who is his best friend, his enemy or the girl who has been 'basically' family since birth.

You never hear about the story where the boy fell in love with the mousy nerd who literally had no friends. Not at Hogwarts or home.

So you will now understand how horrible it is when you tell James Potter and I quote 'I like you. A lot actually.' He probably thinks I'm some fan girl who wants a piece of his hair.

Which I'm not a fan girl, but now he probably thinks I am. And I don't want a piece of his hair. His hair should remained intact on his very handsome head.

You see, at dinner someone had slipped me a truth telling potion. I guess somebody thought it would be funny to slip me some. In other words, I would have never, EVER told anyone my feelings on them, especially the first born of the savior of the wizarding world.

assholes.

Maybe it doesn't matter if you're not friends with him, or anyone for that matter. Maybe he will just forget about it, like he probably does with every other girl who is obsessed with him.

Well I'm not exactly obsessed with him, I just find him to be kind, loyal and absolutely, 100% gorgeous.

I'm just some Hufflepuff who happens to beat Molly Weasley on every text, I'm actually very proud of that thank you very much. I mean who doesn't want to beat the Head Girl on every single test?

Anyways as to not inflate my ego...Here are some reasons why I have no friends.

1. I'm blunt. I don't beat around the bush, I'll tell you straight up and along with that I have the weirdest sense of humor.  
2. I basically spend all of my time studying. I want to be a Healer who accompanies Aurors on missions, so a Aurler or Hearor, if you will.  
3. I don't really like people in general. Girls are backstabbers, Boys are liars. Plain and simple.  
4. I'm an only child and so were my parents, so I really had no human contact besides my parents and grandparents till I was 11.  
5. I'm a Hufflepuff. Most people try to stay clear of Hufflepuffs because they think we are hopelessly happy all the time which is untrue. We have our moments in let's say 'happy mode' but being a Hufflepuff is so much more than that. It's trying to have a positive outlook when other can't, being loyal, understanding and caring. But like I said before, most people and by most people I mean everyone, just sees the stereotypical traits of the home of the badger.

Wait! I have been so rude as to introduce myself.

Hi, I'm Arielle Elizabeth Marie Watson but my friends call me Elle. Well if I had any friends they would call me that.

7th year Hufflepuff in the house and I attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizarding.

And If you haven't caught on yet which if horrifying if you haven't, I'm a witch.

I have dirty blonde hair that goes halfway down my back and blue eyes that have this rim of green near the center.

My family is let's face it, rich. Being pureblood, both my parents received both families fortunes when my grandparents started to pass on.

Due to our 'place' in society, I had to learn the etiquette that was needed, such as how to ride a horse side-saddle, (Merlin, I wish i could just ride it like a boy, it's so bloody annoying!) to speak French, Spanish and Italian fluently, how to play a billion different instruments that I will never play again and those idiotic manners. But unlike all of the other children of pureblood decent, my parents hated it putting on a show, so I hardly had to use the manners the family detested.

My parents had met at Hogwarts. My mother being the innocent little Hufflepuff and my father being the macho and intelligent Ravenclaw. They began dating in their 6th year and they were literally thee perfect match or so how my godmother tells me.

After Hogwarts my mum went into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She started as an assistant and she worked her way up head of the department. My dad on the other hand, was an exceptional quidditch player He holds the record for the most offers to play on a team in Hogwarts history. Eventually he chose to play professionally for the Chudley Cannons, his favorite team. Dad helped turn the team from it's major losing streak to winning the Quidditch World Cup, and it only took 2 years. After about 10 years of playing, with 10 World Cup wins, my dad realized that his true calling was to coach. The Chudley Cannons took him up on the offer and thats what he still does today.

After Hogwarts my parents continued to date for another 3 years before my father proposed to mum while on vacation in American. At the Statue of Liberty my father got down on one knee and asked mum to marry him and she said and I quote 'about bloody time." A year later they were married and another year after that, I showed up.

It definitely was the best day of their lives...

Anyways, I grew up in a town called Wells in England. My home was a victorian mansion that was excessively large for just 3 people to live in because it was my grandmother's dying wish, on my fathers side, that we live in the family home.

Surrounding the house was many, many, many, many acres of land. With multiple gardens, a rather large pool, many beautiful lakes, a barn that held my horse; Lucy, and trees upon trees upon trees. Although our land was pretty spectacular, I preferred to just read the vast amount of books in the library. The books ranging anywhere from The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis to History of the Snitch by Miles Bungard.

Because the house was in the middle of nowhere, the Ministry of Magic couldn't pick up on any under-aged magic, so from the age of 6, I studied magic under the supervision of my parents. According to my father, he did the same when he was young. And by 1st year I could already perform non-verbal magic, and by 3rd year i could perform wandless magic.

Let's say I'm very advanced child. Naturally, I'm the best in my year.

Now that you know me we should get back to the problem at hand. I now have to keep away from James Potter at all costs, which is going to be pretty hard considering he is in every single one of my classes.

Why the hell does he have to be smart too! Merlin hates me, I know it!

But hey look on the bright side! We're 2 months into term meaning I only have to hide from James for 7 more months. And what's to say he will even what to talk to me? Like I said I'm just some girl in the background, and he probably doesn't even know my name, let alone want to speak to me.

Okay, I have concluded, James Sirius Potter doesn't remember me and I am 100% in the clear.

* * *

what up.

review and tell me if it's crap or not(;

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	2. The Power of Being Dumbstruck

boom. chapter 2.

* * *

The hopes of James Potter forgetting my digression was not that accurate. While in the Great Hall he tried to get my attention but I left before he could reach me and all day I have been the last person in the classroom and the first to leave.

Let me just thank merlin I am not partners with him or any of his cousins. My lucky had officially run out after potions when he had been able to run out of the class after me. I then as the hipsters say 'booked it.'

"OI, I WAS TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" He yelled as I made a sharp right turn. Maybe I can make it to the common room before he catches up to me?

If there was ever a time for Merlin to help me out it would be now!

"HOW CAN YOU RUN THIS FAST!" James shouted running full force after me. "BLOODY HELL!" I turned around just to see James run into an open door.

How did he not see that door?

Ladies and Gentleman, Head Boy and the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team just ran into a door.

I couldn't hold it in, I laughed very unattractively, falling to the floor holding my stomach, giggles only coming out of my mouth. James's running into the door had messed up my clarity because as I try and compose myself, I realize James was standing right in front of me looking down at me.

Shit.

"Arielle Watson, isn't it?" I nodded simply. "First of all, how can you run that fast?" he said in short breaths. Damn I didn't know I could make James Potter breathless.

It's because I'm too cool.

Swag.

Ew, that word felt like vomit coming out of my mouth.

"I used to run with my dad everyday." I stated, trying and failing to forget that the 'sex god' that all the girls talk about ran into a door that was clearly open.

He was bent over, holding his knees while still trying to catch his breath he added "Second of all, If you like me so much, why did you run?"

Ahhh, the exact question I was hoping this little confrontation was going to avoid.  
Welp now is a good as time any to make a break for it so I turned

"Hey, come back here!" He ran up to me and put his arms on my shoulders spinning me around, causing me to fall.

I also should have mentioned I'm a clutz. yeah, that definitely worth mentioning.

"Ow." I muttered as my head hit the floor "I guess that's payback for being the reason you ran into a door." James helped me up as held my forehead. Under his own free will, he then decided it was okay to touch me so he brushed my hand of the way and looked at my forehead where I could feel it beginning to bruise.

"Great. I try and talk to you but instead I injury you. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Life and Times of James Sirius Potter." he muttered.

Taking a step back "What do you want." I said a little bit too harshly, clutching my head again. Man it hurt a lot. I took out my wand and muttered a simple healing spell, and the pain began to fade.

I believe James didn't know that a Hogwarts student could perform healing spells as he looked really very confused at the magic.

Seriously, shouldn't he, of all people understand the art of being a nerd. Well not him per say, but his family, obviously.

I believe he got over it though while shaking his head. "The other night you said you liked me but I don't understand why you said it, you're one of the few girls at this school who are not apart of the groups that follows me around all the time?"

"You want me to tell you why I like you?" I answered back confused.

"Yes. Why do you like me?" He looked excited.

This does not seem like a good idea.

OKAY PRO'S AND CON'S TIME!

Pro: I tell James why I like him, he kisses me, we get married, have children and live happily ever after.

Con: He could laugh in my face and then tell the whole school making life absolute hell at Hogwarts for the next, what 7 months.

Well, I guess thats better than having the fangirls sent after me.

I mentally groaned. "You want to know the reasons I like you." I repeated, he nodded eagerly "When you're not being rude or arrogant for show," He pulled a face and began to speak but I cut him off "You're a very kind person. I think, you believe the world must see you as a fame-hungry boy, when all you really want to be is yourself. You may pull pranks on everyone to show everyone you can live up to your grandfather and his friends, or you play Quidditch as if it was the end of the world to show everyone you have the same talent as your mother, father and all of you uncles and cousins. With the constant nagging of you wanting to be yourself, you help who ever you can, even if it means you getting in trouble or being in danger. I've seen you help first years find their way to class, taking the penalties for being late to your own class, without a thought. You very brave, risking your own life to save an opponent from a truly horrible injury in a Quidditch match. Obviously highly intelligent and from what I see, and amazing wizard." I looked at James after I finished my rant, due to me looking at the wall behind him, as to not actually look at him, and he looked confused.

"So you don't like me because of my family, because of my dad?" he questioned

"No." I internally cringed "Actually I think that is pretty shallow. I mean I wouldn't want people just coming up to me and asking to be my friends because of who my parents are."

"Who are your parents?" He asked innocently

Uhh do I tell him, do I not tell him.

There is always the possibility of lying.

But he is Harry Potter's son and the nephew of the other 2/3rd's of the Golden Trio. He could find out what my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfathers dog's name if he wanted to, let alone who my parents are.

Maybe I should pro and con list this. BUT THERE ISN'T ENOUGH TIME! Oh shit he is expecting an answer right now. What to do, what to do.

"My parents are Hugo and Kate Watson." I said uneasily.

"You're telling me your dad is thee Hugo Watson?" I nodded skeptically. "The Chudley Cannons Head Coach, Hugo Watson? The man who single handedly saved the Chudley Cannons from a 50 year losing streak?"

"The very same." I said not very interested where this conversation was no going. I think James could sense that so he sheepishly replied sorry.

"It's okay. I take after my mom, and hardly anyone recognizes her let alone me, so I'm good most of the time. I can't imagine this happening every 5 seconds." I said laughing.

"Yeah it's a real hassle. Everyone only wants to be my friend because of my last name and what makes it worse is you never who is truly being sincere. The whole situation is very annoying." He finished.

It had gone silent but for some reason it wasn't awkward like you would expect it. I looked up at James and was like he was having an internal conflict.

"I have a question for you." He finally said

"Shoot."

James face contorted "Shoot"

I laughed "Yes, shoot. It's a muggle saying."

"But you're pureblood?"

"Well yes I am pureblood, but why does it matter? The war ended 30 years ago James." I offered

"Yeah, that makes sense. Anyways, uhhh, I was wondering if, um, well if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He asked nervously.

Wait, why would he be nervous. Merlin, he just asked me to hang out with him sometimes. WAIT DID HE JUST ASK ME TO HOGSMEADE! SAY SOMETHING, YOU BLUBBERING IDIOT!

"Uhhh sure."

James then picked up my bag that I had dropped when I fell and handed it back to me. He smiled, kissed me on my left cheek and I was left there dumbstruck.

Holy mother of pearl. I'm going on a date with James Potter next week.

'Now what am I going to do till then?' I asked myself

Ehh, whatever. I'm going to go get some cookies from the kitchens.

* * *

Review.

please&thank you

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	3. The Power of Being Invisible

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTETER, NOW MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH THAT I DO!**

* * *

We walked down the side of Quidditch pitch, hands untied, the sunset brightly cascaded on the open scottish sky.

"Standing alone is better than standing with people that hurt you." I told him, leaning into him slightly.

"Yes, but he's been my friend for years." He reasoned.

I sighed turning to him, "But a true friend wouldn't hurt you intentionally James, and you don't have to figure it all out right now. You found out Patrick, your best friend has been lying to you about dating your ex-girlfriend, you're allowed to feel angry."

"I guess that's true." He sighed "Why do I always find the people that are going to hurt me?" James questioned.

Ouch.

How the hell does a person answer that?

"Well humans have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them." I said, bringing a soft smile to his features.

"Do you always have an answer?"

"Yes." I answered automatically

Yeah it's a family trait, no big deal.

He stopped walking, tugging on my hand. "Did you know that I can't stop thinking about you," He took a step closer to me.

"Actually you've been thinking of your traitor best friend and your ex-girlfriend." I stated flatly.

The soft smile he had on his pale face vanished without a trace. "Fantastic! No matter what I do, somebody always gets hurt." He let go of me hand and turned, crossing his arms in distaste.

I laughed at his expression as I walked to his front. "You think this is funny," He accused me.

"No, I think it's adorable."

He sighed, raising his hand to my face to push a stray hair behind my ear. "I really can't stop thinking about you Ariella."

James can't stop thinking about me.

ME!

deep breath, deep breath Ariella.

Wait why would he think about me? I basically shoved myself on him.

I looked down while going through my thoughts. After I convinced myself that maybe he did like me, I was shaken out of my thoughts by James' laughter

"My parents wants to meet the girl that has my mind preoccupied."

"How is that funny? Is it because you want me to meet your parents and you've only known I existed for a few days?" I questioned

"No. I laughed because you have this really cute thinking face and my parents want to meet you because within the first minute of talking to you did I realized I had pretty strong feelings for you. I also made the mistake of telling my sister, and now my whole family knows of the famous Arielle."

"Well isn't that," I paused looking for the right word

"Horribly Creepy." He offered hestinaly

"Charming." I finished looking up to his gorgeous hazel eyes, and it was like the world was starting to spin.

He leaned forward slowly, looking for some sort of approval I believe. To show James I wanted him too, that it was okay to kiss me, I moved closer to him. My heart pounded as though it was coming out of my chest. My first kiss. He laid his arms around her waist pulling me even closer. I had this feeling of being safe and secure in his arms. He lips touched mine and my eyes fluttered shut. Butterflies exploded through my body, shivers running down my spine.

This was magic.

He pulled away after a while, smiling. Before I could say anything, he took my hand back, as we started on our walk towards the front steps of Hogwarts in a very comfortable silence.

* * *

It was Wednesday, and today I had Transfiguration with Professor Chang, double Potions with Professor Wood née Bell and finishing the day at History of Magic with Professor Binns.

After my morning routine of taking a shower with my apple shampoo and conditioner, brushing my teeth, wand drying my hair and putting on my uniform consisting of a plain white buttoned shirt, my hufflepuff tie and cardigan, a charcoal skirt, black tights and my black converse.

I slipped on my 'A' necklace mum gave me for my 11th birthday, grabbed my bag that held my books and stepped out of the girls 7th year Hufflepuff dorm.

After walking up the many steps to reach the door leaving the common room, I pulled out The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald and started towards the Great Hall.

I had just reached my favorite part were Myrtle dies,

Ahhh Myrtle.

Myrtle the turtle.

I had just reached the part where Myrtle is hit by the two cars when I was jumped by multiple people.

Said multiple people were the entire Wotter clan, and when I say the entire clan I mean the kids still at school, so basically all of them expect Teddy and Victoire.

They made me drop my book.

These bitches are going to be cut.

Or get hit by a bus.

Which ever they find more intimidating, although I can't exactly ask them because it would make it less intimidating. Oh well, I guess I have to pick for them.

"Excuse me! I was reading that book!" I turned menacingly

James raised his hands in surrender as did Fred and Frank Longbottom.

Ahhh so they were the culprits.

Prepared to be cut or get hit by a bus.

"So this is the girl our little Jamie has been going on and on and on about all week!" Roxy said a little but joyfully I believe "Her eyes, piercingly beautiful." she continued, trying to mimic James' voice.

"Her hair shines like the light from the sun!" continued Fred

Wait wasn't that line from a movie?

"She gives me this butterfly feeling in my stomach that I haven't gotten from anyone before!" exclaimed Lorcan Scamander

These people scare me.

What people are that happy when they embarrass their family.

The Wotters, that's who.

"What's your name little darlin." asked Fred in a fail of a American accent

I replied "Arielle Watson."

"Nice James, choose the girl who happens to beat me on every single test." stated Molly, sighing

YOU'RE DAMN STRAIGHT I BEAT YOU IN EVERY TEST!

My dad's Ravenclaw genetics obviously were transferred to moi.

"So you're the girl that made Molly cry when she found out she was number 2 in the class, not number one?" gasped Lucy through her laughing "You're my hero!"

A little ginger boy, whom I now can see is Hugo said, "Are you Arielle Elizabeth Watson? Like the only child of Hugo Watson, coach of the Chudley Cannons." I really hope this didn't go in the same direction that it went with James.

"Yes." I said skeptically, again.

"Bloody Hell! I'm named after him! My dad and I are like the biggest Chudley Cannons fan ever! When he won his last World Quidditch Cup before retiring, my dad said if he died then it wouldn't matter because he was the luckiest man in the world!"

Interesting. I didn't know Hugo Weasley, son of Ron and Hermione Weasley was named after my father. Although I shouldn't be surprised, it is a well known fact Ron is a HUGE fan of the Cannons.

"Yeah and then Aunt Hermione smacked him." replied Louis Weasley

Man, the Weasley's really do produce like rabbits.

"Uhh cool..." I trailed off.

"Woah James where did you find her? Under a rock? Looks like you've found the only girl in the world who doesn't like the attention that comes with her last name." said Lily

Ahh the infamous Lily Potter. How do you describe Lily Potter?

I hear she does car commercials...in Japan

Actually I didn't hear that, that was just a quote from Mean Girls.

I love Muggle movies.

But what I DID hear is that she has her mother's anger and her father's stubbornness.

Not a good mix if you ask me. I hope James doesn't have that.

Anyways, from what I seen on the bathroom walls is that she's a real bitch. Like the whole shebang, making out with boys who have boyfriends and then stealing them, spreading rumors and then playing innocent and plenty of other stories.

But, I digress.

Lily's attitude brought immediate anger to James. "Shut it, Lily." He said, putting an arm around my waist.

Wait, James has his arm on my waist. Okay calm down Arielle. It's no big deal. Act cool, it's not even there.

Breathe.

Okay, I'm good.

NO I'M NOT!

Dominique came over to me, pushed James' arm off and hugged me like she was dying. When she finally pulled away I let out a deep breath, causing James to laugh. I look up at him with a challenging face to which he looked away whistling innocently. His family seeing this, began to laugh. I didn't think it was that funny, and most of them looked as though they were about to have a heart attack.

Wouldn't that just be a fantastic Daily Prophet headline.

'Daughter of Chudley Cannons Coach Hugo Watson and Head of the Department of Law Enforcement Kate Watson kill Harry Potter's children, nieces and nephews.'

"Bonjour, I'm Dominique!" she said with a humongous sense of happiness.

Shit, I forgot where I was for a second. Just play it cool Ariella.

But Dom was still standing in front of me, waiting for me answer her, patiently.

Well as patiently as a very bubbly person can be.

She took hold of my wrist and pulled me over to the family. "Thats Rose and Hugo, Louis my brother, Albus and Lily, Molly, Lucy, Fred and Roxy. That's Frank and Alice Longbottom, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Patrick Thomas, Becky and Kevin Finnigan and Derek Wood. There is also Victoire and Teddy but they already graduated."

"Cool." I replied already knowing their names.

I mean who doesn't know their names? Even people who didn't speak english knew their names!

"She already knows our names Dom." said Al, not looking up from his Potions textbook.

And the great quiet one speaks.

"Oh yeah," She paused for a moment as though she was confused "Anyways, you're sitting with us in the Great Hall."

"Oh really I don't want to be a bother." I said uneasily

"Nonsense." said Rose "Besides it would be amazing for once to be able to carry an intellectual conversation with someone who hasn't been around me my whole life." Rose pulling me from Dom's grasp and tugging me forward.

Upon Rose finishing, we reached the Great Hall, and like I feared, all eyes were on the girl who was sitting with the Wotter clan.

I guess this means I'm not invisible anymore.

Fuck.  
**  
**

* * *

Chapter 3!

Tell me what ya think and what you want to happen!

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	4. The Power of A Message

"What is your favorite movie?" asked James. I noticed he had moved closer to me. His movement placed him just in front of the sun. The light shined bright around him, and I thought he couldn't get anymore handsome.

"Ferris Bueller." I answered after putting my tongue back in my mouth (figuratively speaking of course).

"I love that movie!" He marveled "Cameron is definitely my favorite character!"

"Pardon my French, but you're an asshole! Asshole!" James burst laughing.

"What!" I squeaked.

Did I just squeak?

Oh my Merlin! Could I get any worse?

Arielle, calm down. breathe, breathe.

Okay I'm good.

"It's just weird to see someone like you cursing."

"Well thank you for calling me weird, ass." I smacked his shoulder that was dangerously close to mine.

"And you never answered what your movie is?"

"It's Spider-man." said James in a small voice.

"Spider-man. I always pegged you as a Superman kinda guy."

"You mean you don't care?" he looked completely shocked and sounded confused.

"Care about what? That you like spider-man? Personally I prefer Batman, but whatever."

"Spider-man could totally take Batman down!"

"First of all, Spider-man lives in New York City, and Batman lives in Gotham City, they would never come into contact. And in the event they ever did, all Spider-man could do is rap Batman in a web, which then Batman could just tear himself out of the web with his many, many weapons. So boom. Batman beats Spider-man."

"Your such a dork."

"Well so are you."

"Whatever. What Do you like to do in spare time?" asked James

"Reading. I like leaving this world sometimes and discovering what other felt in their lifetime. How they dealt will their failures or triumphs. What do you enjoy to do Potter."

He raised his eyebrows at me and I raised mine back in confirmation. "Flying. I love being about to defy gravity. The wind blowing past me, That I can see the world at a different angle."

"Wow that was deep." I said

James then took this opportunity to burst out in laughter. Man, this guy laughs a lot. "What do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts."

"A healer that goes on missions with Aurors."

"You seem sure."

"100% sure." I stated

"I still haven't decided between going into the Auror Academy or playing Quidditch. I've spoken to my parents and it's pretty much a split decision, my dad wants me to be an Auror and my mom wants me to play Quidditch. Ya know, the whole second generation following in their parents footsteps."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close your freakin eyes, James."

"Fine." He huffed.

"Now picture yourself at work in 2 years. What are you doing?"

"I don't really know. I see myself helping people, I think."

"Well there you go. James Potter is going to be an Auror."

"You do realize that I could be a Quidditch player and still help people, like donating to foundations and stuff."

"Do you really want to go in depth James because I can tell you don't like Quidditch as much as your brother and cousins do. I mean you love it, but it's not something you want to make a career out of and I think you should do something where you have the power to grow."

"Thanks." he smiled, in turn making a grin appear on my face after I regained my breath.

"Anytime. What is your favorite book?" I asked James

"The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald." he replied.

"You're shocked?" I nodded my head affirming it. He laughed. "What is your favorite novel?"

"Wicked by Gregory Maguire. I re-read it all the time." I smiled at the memories I had with the novel.

"I thought that was a musical?" said a confused James.

I laughed. I don't know why I laughed, but I did nonetheless. I guess it was because I had always pictured him as the player, not the boy who knew so much about books and musicals "The musical is based of the book, and the book is based of another book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and it's sequels by L. Frank Baum."

I think James was amused by my little outburst of knowledge. "That makes sense."

We continued for what seemed like forever. His favorite color is Gryffindor Red. We both love the same band, a muggle group called Coldplay. He can play the guitar and the piano and he also speaks French due to his French cousins.

We talked and talked until it was pitch black outside and I'm sure we would've kept talking all night if James' whole family didn't find us. I honestly didn't even realize there was that many Weasley's. I thought there was like 8, max. But nope there is like 20.

* * *

"Why so quiet, pretty girl?" James said, kissing me on the check and sitting down next to me, pilling eggs and bacon onto the plate in front of him.

Being the goofy idiot that I am, I smiled and a blush appeared on my checks.  
Stupid fucking teenage hormones.

"Better to remain silent and be thought a fool, than to speak and remove all doubt," I replied.

"What?" asked Fred, sitting down across from James.

"Quote by Abraham Lincoln and It's 7 o'clock in the morning, people should not be this happy." I snapped at him

A burst of laughter erupted from Albus, who sat across from me.

I pushed James' chest back, evoking an whistle and 'ooo' from some, to look down the table and realizing the entire Wotter clan including it's affiliations were sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

I then began to ponder why all of these Gryffindor's are sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

Why are they sitting here and not at their own table?

'Cause I mean, they are GRYFFINDORS!

"Why are we sitting at the Hufflepuff table?" asked Molly, as if the Hufflepuff table was the worst thing to happen to the world.

Actually, I've seen the list that some wizard wrote a few years ago about the worst things to happen to this world, and I'll have you know Slytherin was higher on the list than Hufflepuff was.

So HA!

"You do realize that the makeup on your face isn't going to fix your stupidity?" Fred replied to Molly

"I bet you were up all night coming with that one." I muttered taking out the first book in the Divergent trilogy when all heads turned in my direction in a split second.

Man, with the way they all turn their heads at once, you would think they have some sort of timer so it happens to the exact second, but that's not what concerned me.

Molly Weasley smiled at me.

"She's a keeper, James." said Hugo.

"Actually, I play chaser." I replied, to only realize he wasn't talking about Quidditch.

It's sort of a reflex to assume everything is about Quidditch.

Louis jumped up from his seat and walked over to me, getting all up in my grill, and by grill I mean by standing closely behind James and I.

I always wanted to say grill in a sentence like that.

Well actually I didn't say it, I thought it, but whatever.

You know what? I'm going to start a list of the words I've always wanted to use:

Beast  
Bitchin'  
Rad  
Fly  
Dope  
Tight

Okay, stopping now.

"I like this girl, I think I might take her for myself." Louis said to James and winking at me.

Honest time now.

I know he is veela and stuff but um, he's 13 and I'm not about to become a cougar as the muggles would say.  
I raised my eyebrows and answered back "No thank you." I stood up, took my bag, walked around Louis and walked swiftly out of the hall.

Okay so maybe that wasn't the best choice to just stand up and leave, but I'm not used to all of this attention at all unless it was from my parents, let alone at once.

You know this would be a perfect time to break-out into song like those musicals my mother keeps telling me I need to stop seeing.

I don't understand why I can't try to sing One Day More from Les Mis by myself all the time.

Though, like everyone else I always fail.

I will pay big money to the first person who can do that in the future.

Anyways, I guess it's time that I tell you my talents and brace yourself because it's a long list.

Quidditch. Seriously my dad says I'm better than most people in the league today.

Boom bitch.

Triple threat, mother fucker. I mean I don't want to brag or anything but I have a pretty freaking amazing at singing let alone acting and dancing.

Like I said earlier, music was a huge part of the whole pureblood training thing. Since I my mum said I was talented, she put me in muggle singing, acting and dancing classes and I still go to them during the summer.

And you would think that with all of the human contact in the musicals and plays I was in I would have made one friend, but nope.

Sad little loner I am.

Writing is on of the few things where I excel over everyone's expectations. I shape every piece I write, whether it's for the school newspaper or a term paper into my opinion. I make people believe my point of view and Rita Skeeter once told me that's all that matters.

That woman simply adores me. I give her some information about the league and what goes on within and she brings me to Paris for muggle fashion week, she's basically family.

Fantastic woman she is.

Oh and I can kick anyone's ass and if you don't believe me, come at me bro, I will cut you, literally. Self-defense was apart of the whole training a young witch thing my parents did.

And that is the end of my spiel about how utterly fantastic and amazing I am.

While this amazing thought process is going through my head, I walked head first in something. That something being a person and the person being none other than 5th year Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Sorry." I stuttered back "I wasn't watching where I was going." I gave him a hand, to get up but before I could, someone has screamed my name down the hall.

I helped him up, then turned to see the new person joining the party.

Oh, did I say new person? I meant new people.

Can you guess who it was?

The Wotter&Co clan...

Seriously, they really are everywhere, it's like they have a map of the castle or something so they could find anyone they wanted.

BAHAHAHA

Do you know how hard that would be to have all of Hogwarts on one map?

Mental that is.

"Why are you helping this death eater!" said Fred, anger clearly seen on his features. His face turning just as red as his hair.

"I knocked into Scorpius, I was just helping him up because that's what any normal human being would do and how do you even know if he is a death eater? He is only what, 15?" I said, my eyebrows furrowed.

"His father was a death eater, so that makes him a death eater."

"So because his father was forced to help Voldemort, that makes Scorpius a death eater?" I asked

"Yes." said James "It does. Stay away from her." He growled at Scorpius. He grabbed my hand and made to pull me in the opposite direction.

I pulled my hand from his and yelled, "No!"

"What? Why?" James said back

"How can you just stand there like you did nothing wrong? You just humiliated that boy for his father's mistakes, mistakes he was forced to make! Did you not pay attention in History of Magic, or do you believe everything someone whose prejudice against purebloods has said?"

"I know you don't understand..." He trailed reaching for my hand, which I pulled away

"I'm pureblood too!" I yelled at him "My grandparents had the same views as his but the only difference was they lived in France! I could have been in the same exact position Scorpius is!"

"Why do you even care?" Hugo shouted

That's when I realized that it's not about Scorpius at all. It's just them reliving the hate between the houses.

"Do you even know that boy? Has he ever done something specifically to hurt any of you?" I said and was replied with deep breathing

"All any of you are doing is just reintroducing the riff's between the houses and making people lives at Hogwarts miserable, people who are just like me. Afraid to show everyone who they truly are in case that's not what should be, what's normal." I turned just like I did earlier and walked up the stairs to speak to an old friend of my fathers, Professor Cho Chang.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have the rights to Ferris Bueller, The Spiderman Trilogy, Batman, The Great Gatsby, Wicked, The Wonderful Wizard of OZ and not to mention all of the Harry Potter banter.

tell me what you think!


	5. The Power of a Difference

After I walked away I had two thought processes that went back in forth until the next morning.

Proceso número uno:

Why in the actual fuck did I do that? I always have to ruin everything!

Well not everything because I've never actually messed anything up in my life...

i.e. poster child for a pureblood family

Proceso número dos:

Who in the hell does he think he is?

Just because your father saved the wizarding world 20 years ago doesn't mean you can push around people! Especially since Harry Potter is literally supposed to be the kindest person on the planet and if Ron Weasley can manage not to punch Draco Malfoy, I think the Wotter&Co Clan can not antagonize the child of a forced-former death eater.

Not to mention James and his family do not have one legitimate reason to pick on Scorpius. Scorpius has never, not once retaliated.

And..._scene_

I tossed and turned the whole night just replaying the scene in my head. To just see if I missed anything, anything at all, but there was nothing different.

James' face, Fred's attitude and how horrible Scorpius looked when they had taunted him.

I sat up straight, pushing my very wild bed head out of my face. I was right, _right_? Why the hell am I tossing and turning when the Wotters&Co clan have some explaining to do.

And I know Scorpius better than I know the Wotters!

Though I never actually had any sort of relationship with Scorpius, we had sat together at parties!

Have you ever been to a pureblood party?

All they do is chat about their jobs and how they make so much money, then they laugh at the failures in wizarding society.

Translating to a child's worst nightmare. Meaning all the little pureblooded children snuck away from the parties and talked about their dreams of going Hogwarts.

Anyways, I could consider Scorpius a little bit more than an acquaintance and they had no right to jeer at Scorpius for his father's faults, faults his father corrected in time.

I mean, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy actually acknowledge one another now. They nod at each other and occasionally they can be seen saying hello. Not to mention what I said about Ron Weasley before.

And thats 20 years in the making guys.

By the time their 100, they might even be friends.

Who knows right...

I got ready as I had this little chat with myself, which is totally and completely normal.

Brushed my teeth and hair, check.

Wearing all the necessary clothes, check.

My school bag containing my notebooks, pens (I _hate_ quills), _Les Misérables_ by Victor Hugo and _Little Women_ by Louisa M. Alcott, check.

And roommates still sleeping, check.

I managed to slip out of dorm, up the stairs and out of the Hufflepuff dormitories without being seen or heard, that is until I was about 20 paces from the Great Hall when I was run into, my bag spilling everywhere.

_Fucking great._

I crawled all over the floor reaching and stretching, so I didn't have to move (mostly because I'm lazy. Hey, it's 7:30 in the morning).

"Look at what you did Rose." Wait, I know that voice "We come to talk to her and you manage to jump her and empty her bag right in front of the Great Hall."

Molly Weasley, everybody.

Hold the applause until the end, thank you.

"Oh, It's alright." I smiled.

Actually it's not.

But, _eh_, gotta live up to the Hufflepuff code.

I'm not joking, _there is a code._

"No, it's not. I'm sorry Arielle. I just really wanted to talk to you." Rose sighed momentarily, but soon recovered with a bright smile, handing me the brick (if you don't get that reference I'm going to hit you with a brick).

Ahhh, I love that book.

"What did you really want to talk to me about?" I questioned, placing the novel against my chest, under my crossed arms to protect the book, rather than myself.

Yes, I value my books more than my life.

Sad isn't it?

WELL NOT TO ME!

"We wanted to thank you for sticking up for Scorpius yesterday." said Rose, lowering her head a little.

Molly, obviously still angry at Rose, continued with a bite, "and, we wanted to thank you for putting our family in place. They all think that they have a right to be higher in stature than someone like Scorpius. It's completely mental."

"Also we were wondering if we could sit next to you at breakfast because we, kind of," "Sort of," continued Molly "Blew up on our family when you left." finished Rose.

"_Kind of_?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of the Weasley temper?" I nodded "Well it kind of escalated into an explosion of monstrous proportions."

"Monstrous proportions? Perfect." I smiled, crossing my arms. "C'mon you can sit with me at the Hufflepuff table. We can sit directly across from where your family sits so they can stare at you the whole time in anger."

"I really like this girl." said Rose

"Me too." added Molly as she and Rose linked arms with me as we walked into the Great Hall.


	6. The Power of Ignoring

"So how did you do on the test in History of Magic?" asked Molly before she stuffed some bacon in her mouth.

Ahh, the Weasley appetit.

It literally amazes me how much food they can consume and NOT GAIN A POUND!

It's truly not fair.

"It went well, well as good as any test can go in the class. I love history, but Professor Binn's voice makes me want to pass out!"

"I know right," said Rose on my left "As much as I want to hear about Uncle Neville slaying Voldemort's snake, 'I don't want it said in this monotone voice.'" she finished, mimicking Professors Binn's voice.

And this made Molly, who was sitting catti corned across the table from Rose (so we could see the idiots at the Gryffindor table), and I start laughing as though we were under a cheer-up potion.

This little outburst of laughter had made the Wotter&Co clan minus the current two in my presence look over to the Hufflepuff table in sheer force with unhappy faces.

Looks like they didn't know of their cousins whereabouts.

Fuck yeah!

"Looks like the assholes know we're here."

"Assholes?" I questioned before taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

I love pumpkin juice.

"I don't think I'll ever look at them in the same way. I mean, how could they do that to Scorpius? He has never done anything to them."

"I'm surprised Albus isn't over here with you all." I said

Their faces contorted, "Why would Albus be over here?"

"I don't know. I thought Albus and Scorpius were friends. I see them hanging out in the library all the time."

"Really?" questioned Rose "Scorpius never said anything about being friends with Al, and Al never said anything about being friends with Scorpius."

"Maybe I could be wrong, but I have seen them together since their second year, I think."

So it looks like the great Wotters didn't know that their precious seeker was friends with the 'the spawn of satan.'

Looks like there is trouble in paradise

Maybe James and Fred won't be so big headed anymore

And maybe not.

"That little twerp."

"Ah, Molly," I said as he went to get up "Maybe you should speak to Albus alone. He could have a good reason for not telling you all about Scorpius and I could be wrong. They could have been partnered in classes or something."

"She's right Molly." said Rose

"Okay, I won't interrogate him in front of everyone. We'll just have to kidnap him later."

"You talk about kidnapping as if its nothing big."

Molly smiled, placing pancakes on her plate, "Oh you have no idea. Arielle Elizabeth Marie Watson, you're now officially apart of the Wotter&Co clan."

"Two questions," I answered back.

Rose smiled as she chewed her blueberry waffle, "Shoot."

"You call yourself the Wotter&Co Clan? I thought everyone else just said that so they could talk about you guys faster."

Rose swallowed another bite and said, "At first we hated it, but then we realized it was easier than saying The Potters, Weasleys, Thomas', Finnegans, Woods', Longbottoms and the Scamanders."

"Okay, and secondly, how do you know my full name?"

"Oh my dad researched you at the end of our first year. I was so upset that I was second in the year and not first and our family has been talking about you since."

"Wait, so you know everything about me?" I questioned

"Yes, well the things the Ministry knows about you, anyways."

"Fantastic."

* * *

"Niñas adiós!" I yelled over my shoulder as they made their way to the Gryffindor dorms.

We had spent the rest of breakfast talking about random things, the new development in werewolf rights, what Harry Potter's last thoughts in the forest was (IT WAS GINNY! OH MY GOD THATS SO ADORABLE!), new music in the world and of course how cute it was the James was steadily staring at me while he ate his breakfast, to which I replied 'if he wasn't an asshole yesterday, maybe I wouldn't be sitting here.'

Then, Rose split from us to go to her classes as Molly and I made our way to Hagrids for Care of Magical Creatures.

That class was particularly hard because of the fact that James, Fred and Dom kept trying to engage in conversation with Molly and I.

We literally said, 'Bye Bitches,' at the same time, waved to Hagrid and left. That was the first time I had ever cut class and I it was sort of exciting. And after a bit of lollygagging, the duo that is Molly and I went to Herbology. She gained 30 points for Gryffindor while I gained 30 for Hufflepuff.

Molly was seriously pissed for about a minute and then realized that we were friends now.

So all was well in the Kingdom of Friendship.


End file.
